User blog:Gliscor Fan/Epic Rap Battles: Pokemon vs History. Gary Oak vs Draco Malfoy
This one took longer than expected. Will be experimenting with title cards later tonight, as well as thumbnail and suggestion. (That info bos is very useful.) Welcome to another round of ERB:PvH. Today, we have the Rival to Ash Ketchum and Rival to the Protagonist in Gen 1, Gary Oak! Or as otherwise noted by his Grandfather in the News blog, Assbag, against the most terrifying wizard of all time (believe him or he will tell his father), Draco Malfoy. What's the connection? They're both cocky assholes who hate the protagonist with a firey passion.. No, wait, that's just Draco. They're just mean-spirited characters created to rival the protagonist. That sounds like enough and really all I want to type out for now, so let's begin! Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES: POKEMON VERSUS HISTORY VERSUS BEGIN The Battle Gary Oak: Oh woah, a wizard, good thing I’m immune to dumb shit How about you call for your daddy so you don’t throw a fit I’ve got 10 Kanto Badges, you got a few spells to work with You couldn’t even kill dumbledore under the orders of the half blood prince! Here’s an unbreakable Vow, I vow to you I will not lose Your unforgivable curse didn’t leave Potter with a bruise Bring back your Posse? Ya lost me, you’ve just grown into a hater You smell like Hog-warts, this battle’s over, Smell ya later Draco Malfoy: You know breaking an unbreakable vow causes instant death? So here’s to you telling me I won in your last dying breath! You killed your friendship over a pokeball! What the bloody hell is that? You caught 4 freaking Shieldon, why do you even need that much fat? I’ll be seeking out an oak, Slythering-in without a trace You’ve got a long bottom, and those cheerleaders don’t want to taste! You think you can teach me a lesson? Your class is Ridiculous! Try to diss me again? My father will hear about this! Gary Oak: I’m having a blastoise, your rhymes are hilarious You should bring your father here, he could create a better diss You should roll on the ground at a dump site, because you’re trash Here’s a Very Potter Musical, ~''Sings, mocking Draco''~ I’m an ass! Take this to heart, Draco, because winter isn’t coming You won’t get your time in the spotlight, so ya better start running I’ll stomp this british nerd, Hero from the town of pallet Sometimes I wonder why I was cursed with this talent Draco Malfoy: You call that Talent? You’re a bloody joke! Come into my Vanishing Cabinet, I’ll turn you into a hoax I got Crabbe and Goyle, You got some plans to foil You got a few pokemon, but no one died to make you royal! I lock you away in Azkaban for harassment of a wizard I’ll magic you so hard, you’ll Scizor will be Scissored! Tell us about Alakazam, did it evolve from a Kadabra? Frankly, I don’t care. I’m all in, AVADA KEDAVRA! Outro WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC. RAP. BATTLES. ~snitch flies overhead~ POKEMON VS HISTORY! poll Who Won? Gary Oak/Assbag Draco Malfoy Suggestion Hint for next battle Barry, lines pls. It's time. Category:Blog posts